


high blood drumming on your skin

by joycesfavoritesweater



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycesfavoritesweater/pseuds/joycesfavoritesweater
Summary: “Fuck, baby, look at you,” Billy murmurs into Steve’s ear as he works his hips, slow and steady. The words are too soft for the camera to pick up, but they bring a slight flush to Steve’s cheeks, which is a ridiculous reaction. Steve can’t even say why he's blushing in the first place, except for maybe the reverent tone to Billy’s voice.(a.k.a.: the modern-day pornstars AU that no one asked for.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289





	high blood drumming on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> there is some romantic subtext here, but this is mostly just smut.

Billy isn’t really worried about the merger. He’s a top earner, they’d have to be really stupid to cut him - but it’s still a relief to get the phone call that they want him to do the first co-branded piece with the other side’s best star. It’s a good sign, he thinks, and then he dives into watching as much of ‘Steve McQueen’ as he can. Billy doesn’t think of it as anything more than research, really, has done this for every new co-star he’s had in the past couple of years. But then again, he’s also never had as strong of a reaction as he does the first time he hears Steve moan as he’s being filled with dick. What would usually be dry, observant thoughts about what might work well for the bare-bones script he’s gotten instead becomes a full-blown, feature-length fantasy. And better yet, it’s one that’s guaranteed to happen, one way or another, and Billy starts making plans for all the things he wants to do when the time comes. 

++++

Steve, on the other hand, has barely even glanced at the name of his co-star. ‘Billy Bodhi’ is apparently popular enough to rival Steve’s own numbers, so he’s not surprised that they want to throw them together and watch the profits churn out. So the morning of filming, he eats a light breakfast and goes through his usual ritual - shower, shampoo, shave, the whole nine yards - before waving to Robin on his way out the door. She’s caught on that he has a scene today, and is being her typical, endlessly curious self about every aspect of Steve’s life, a byproduct of living in each other’s pockets for years now. 

But by now he also knows better than to mention who he’s going to be working with to Robin. Despite being a lesbian, she takes great pleasure in judging Steve’s male co-stars with a very harsh grading table. While it’s sometimes funny, especially after the fact when he can confirm or deny some of her comments, he likes to go into his scenes with as little preconceived notions as possible about his partner. Steve prefers reading people for himself, likes getting a feel for all the things they aren’t saying with words. 

He lets himself wonder, idly, on the drive over to the studio. Considers any number of various positions, depending on which set they get assigned to. But Steve knows better than to get too attached to any of his ideas - some actors like to go in with a plan, but that kind of scripted rigidity always feels too stiffly awkward to Steve. He’d rather feel out his partner, figuratively and literally, and go from there, see what works best for them. It almost always winds up better than any scripted encounter could, which is probably why the production team lets him get away with it, and Steve is excited to see how this one turns out. 

++++

The premise is boringly unimaginative, two jocks after practice. It’s barely a script, more like something pulled out of a random generator - which, some days, he has his suspicions that that isn’t far off from the truth. At least they’re on one of the more comfortable sets - when he’d first read through it, he’d been worried about being forced to do yet another locker room scene. But the wide couch that takes up the majority of this set is soft and comfortable, which he’s grateful for. 

Steve is more interested in meeting his partner than anything else, but Billy hasn’t shown up yet. He doesn’t resist the urge to run his fingers through his hair, because he specifically styled it so that it doesn’t matter if he does. It’s just going to get mussed up as soon as he actually starts sweating, anyway. In the stupid jersey from the coustume department and a baggy pair of shorts, Steve lurks at the edges of the set, makes idle chitchat with Jonathan. 

It should be awkward, being friends with Jonathan, who is now dating Steve’s ex, Nancy - but it’s weirdly amicable. Nancy doesn’t do porn anymore, just Jonathan’s really tasteful nudes, and the two of them are a huge hit in certain art circles. Steve is happy for them, truly. He’s moved on as well - did an eight month long string of ‘straight guy seduced by’  _ whomever _ videos, and nobody ever wants to hear that Steve is actually bi, apparently it ruins the image or something. In either case, they usually just call him a ‘pretty twink’ these days, and his transition from mostly straight porn to almost entirely gay films instead is pretty much complete. So yeah, it should be awkward, but it’s not. 

“I guess that’s the new guy,” Jonathan comments, and Steve immediately looks up.  _ Sunkissed _ is the first word that comes to mind, from the golden, mildly freckled skin and the streaks of blonde running through his neatly trimmed hair. There’s a small, tasteful amount of well-groomed facial hair along his jaw, and then Steve gets distracted by the fact that he’s not wearing a shirt. 

It isn’t the partial nudity - he’s a porn star, nudity is a requirement - it’s the concept that Billy, or whatever his real name might be, walked down from the parking lot and through the studio without bothering to cover up, and there’s something so terribly shameless about it that Steve is very intrigued by. He has on a pair of basketball shorts, similar to what Steve himself is wearing, and when Steve finally drags his gaze back up to his face, he finds the bluest eyes he’s ever seen staring right back at him. 

Billy smirks across the room at him, and Steve smiles back, chuckling softly when he sees the costume and hair and make-up people all descend upon Billy at once. Steve watches with amusement as a matching jersey gets shoved over his head, how Billy deftly ducks away from the comb aimed at his hair. 

He’s so fixated on Billy that he barely spares the attention to notice Jonathan stepping away, and then he moves from the edges of the set right to the center without even thinking about it. Steve can already feel a spark between them, and they haven’t done more than have eye contact across a room. Two magnets, edging closer and closer together until they collide. 

The lights adjust, and Steve hears the camera click on, because Jonathan knows him well enough by now to anticipate that Steve is just going to jump right in. It would be more annoying if he wasn’t right about his assumptions. There’s a reason they call him the best in the business. 

Billy shakes off the last person trying to alter his appearance any further, and the smirk on his face as he stalks towards Steve feels like a promise of wonderfully filthy things.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Billy says with a gleam in his eyes, drawing out a delighted chuckle from the center of Steve’s chest. 

It’s easy to fall into the heady rush of the obvious chemistry between them, to push the lights and the cameras to the back of his mind and focus on Billy instead. “Yeah, me too,” Steve says, grinning in the face of that smirk. 

Billy pulls him in by the back of his neck, and Steve doesn’t always like being manhandled but this is unlike anything he’s ever felt. Billy’s touch is both strong and dominant without being demanding or overbearing. Steve wants to feel more of it, and is more than happy to tip his head to the side as directed, feel the press of Billy’s lips and teeth and tongue against his throat. It’s a show for the camera, as is the way Steve’s hands come up to clutch at Billy’s biceps, which are warm and solid under his fingers. Billy’s fingers shove the jersey up, passing over the planes of his stomach. 

Steve wastes no time in reaching for the lazy knot at the front of Billy’s shorts and tugging the string open gently. Billy’s cock kicks against Steve’s palm, and he grins from the huff of Billy’s laughter against his neck. He doesn’t hesitate to shove his hand down as soon as he’s able to, stroking Billy’s half-hard cock deftly for a moment before pulling him out for the camera. The waistband of his shorts sits below his balls in a deliberate display, and Steve’s fingers moving over his length are teasingly light, dancing along sensitive spots and then skidding away. Inhaling sharply as Billy punches one nipple in retaliation, Steve leans in the rest of the way and steals a kiss from Billy’s slightly open mouth. 

Steve loves kissing - he’s got an oral fixation, so what, the fans love it too, there’s a whole subset that’s obsessed with his mouth, no matter what he might be doing with it at any given time - but usually the response he gets is perfunctory, like it’s a box to check on the list of things a scene is supposed to have. 

Not Billy. Billy kisses like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, like he’ll die without having their mouths pressed together, like he’s been drowning and Steve is the air he needs to breathe. His hand on Steve’s jaw has a quiet strength to it, holding him in place with little effort, gentle enough that Steve could pull away, if he wanted. Which he doesn’t. Steve is more than happy to submit to the intensity of his mouth, leaning his face further into that touch, still stroking Billy’s cock, albeit teasingly slow. 

Then Billy slides his hand up, from Steve’s jaw into his hair, which is always a weak point for him. It’s the gasoline on Steve’s already burning flame of desire, and he throws any remaining caution to the wind. Kissing Billy hard for a long moment, Steve breaks away from his mouth with a wicked grin. He sets his hands on Billy’s hips, and shoves him back towards the couch, moving to go to his knees almost before Billy even lands.

Pleasantly surprised, Billy meets that grin with one of his own, reaching for Steve even as his knees part to give him room. The sight of his slim shoulders between Billy’s thighs is a lovely image, and distantly he hopes the camera gets a good angle of it. Billy already knows he’s going to want to watch this over and over again. 

Steve’s fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and his balls is more than enough to draw him back to the present though. Billy combs his fingers into Steve’s hair in return, grins softly when he sees the way it makes Steve’s eyelids flutter briefly. Steve’s tongue darts out over the head of Billy’s cock, teasing across the tip before tracing the edge of the head. None of it’s going to be visible on tape except for the way Billy’s head falls back against the couch with a groan. He groans again, louder, as Steve swallows him, without any hesitation whatsoever. Steve sinks down further and further with each quick bob of his head. He doesn’t quite take the whole thing, but it’s still an impressive feat, if Billy does say so himself. Even with as good as it feels, he wants to see it too, so he blinks his eyes open and straightens his head up. 

Gripping tighter at Steve’s hair briefly, Billy lets him linger for just a moment longer before tugging him up off his cock. He doesn’t give Steve a chance to protest, leaning in to claim his mouth for a deep kiss. Billy doesn’t let himself get lost in it the way he really wants to - fuck, he’s pretty sure he could be perfectly content just kissing Steve, which is a dangerous thought - and so he breaks away to urge Steve back up into his feet. 

He tugs those shorts down out of the way when Steve stands as directed, and Billy doesn’t let go of his waist while he kicks the fabric away. Sucking two fingers into his mouth briefly, Billy pulls Steve forward, sucking his dick down even as he reaches back for his entrance. Both digits sink in easily, and if his mouth wasn’t better occupied, Billy would have smirked at the thought of Steve prepping himself for this. He teases at Steve’s prostate instead, reveling in the quiet whine it earns him. 

Steve shifts, one leg propped up on the couch next to Billy, who swallows as much of his cock as he can while working a third finger into him. He manages to take the entire thing, albeit briefly, but Steve’s strangled groan of surprise makes it entirely worth it. Steve slides his fingers into Billy’s hair, his thumb rubbing gently against his temple in an achingly sweet way that weirdly doesn’t feel at odds with his dick filling Billy’s mouth. Billy brings his own thumb up, presses it against that spot right behind Steve’s balls and revels in the gasping squirm it gets him as he starts bobbing along Steve's length again.

Pulling off abruptly, Billy strips off his shorts the rest of the way and scoots all the way back into the couch. He coaxes Steve towards him with one hand, the other stroking himself mechanically, coating the entire length in lube, his eyes dark and hungry when they meet Steve’s. Billy grins at the tiny tremble in Steve’s knees as he says, low, “C’mon then, get up here.”

Planting his knees on either side of Billy’s hips, Steve takes a moment to settle, minute movements as he finds the best position in Billy’s lap. Steve is more focused on the way their chests brush together as they breathe than anything else. He cups one hand around the back of Billy’s neck, staring down at him as he feels fingers playing over his hole again, but this time it’s obviously for the camera, as is the way the head of Billy’s cock smacks against his ass. 

While Billy puts on that particular show, Steve leans in the last little bit, kissing him with a soft whine. Billy responds immediately, and that’s all Steve needs to get pushed over his limit, whatever patience he’d had all used up. He reaches behind him, taking over the hold on Billy’s cock and keeping him up straight as he rises up on his knees. Setting the head right at his hole, Steve pauses, moan muffled in Billy's mouth. 

Reluctantly breaking that needy kiss so that he can drag in a new lungful of air, Steve sinks down onto Billy’s cock, moaning loudly as he’s filled. Billy’s fingers grip tightly at his hips - if he doesn’t have bruises there tomorrow it’ll be some sort of miracle - but his head is tilted back and his eyes are locked on Steve’s face, memorizing every expression. 

He’s glad for the chance, before Steve leans down and claims his mouth for more kissing, half of which only barely qualifies as much more than a press of lips to his own. It’s so soft and sweet, so at odds with everything else about this encounter other than the connection between them that Billy doesn’t care about anything else. It overrides every other sensation for a moment, until Steve starts writhing, adjusting to the heft of Billy’s cock inside him before he begins to move with a satisfied sigh.

He starts out slow, but it doesn’t take long at all before Steve is bouncing on Billy’s dick enthusiastically. Steve lets himself enjoy the sensations unabashedly for a little while, ignoring everything that isn’t Billy’s cock inside him, Billy’s hands on his waist, Billy’s mouth on his own. He keeps making little noises in his chest, bubbling up even though they can’t escape with the way Steve refuses to part from Billy’s mouth. 

Billy grips at Steve’s waist, fingers clenching and then releasing repeatedly, trying to find the best spot to hold onto him. His nails scrape over his skin, and Steve arches into the touch as much as he can without breaking their rhythm. And what a rhythm it is – Billy is moving in a perfect counterpoint that makes everything that much better, and though he’s broken their kiss, he hasn’t moved away from Steve’s mouth. Releasing his grip with one hand, Billy slides his fingers back across Steve’s ass, teasing at the place where they’re joined. It’s brief, but enough to have Steve squirming back against the touch before it’s gone. Smirking against his mouth, Billy smacks one cheek lightly with his now free hand, mostly just to see what reaction he’ll get for his trouble. He’s not expecting Steve to tighten everywhere, squeezing around Billy hard enough that for a moment, he doesn’t know where one of them ends and the other begins. 

With his hands on Billy’s shoulders and his knees on either side of his waist, Steve is overwhelming all of his senses. It takes every ounce of his willpower to keep at least a few of his wits about him for the camera, and the crew, and the fact that they’re not alone, doing this just for the hell of it. He thrusts up harder for a minute, eliciting a symphony of whimpers from Steve that Billy wants to listen to on repeat. Slowing again, he lets Steve regain some control, leading with the movement of his hips with Billy’s hands on his waist to steady him.

Steve’s dick is leaking when he finally pauses, forcing his legs to stop so they can rearrange. Billy helps him stand, makes sure he’s steady on his own two feet before he gets up himself. Panting softly, Steve still has the breath to yelp softly from the strength in Billy’s hands on his waist, turning him around and pushing him face-first down to the couch. He settles between Steve’s thighs immediately, one hand smoothing up the length of his spine while the other helps guide his cock back into Steve’s waiting ass. Billy folds his body over top of Steve’s own as he slides in, and Steve arches up against the heated weight of him, tilting his head into the hand that has found its way back into his hair. 

“Fuck, baby, look at you,” Billy murmurs into Steve’s ear as he works his hips, slow and steady. The words are too soft for the camera to pick up, but they bring a slight flush to Steve’s cheeks, which is a ridiculous reaction. Steve can’t even say why he's blushing in the first place, except for maybe the reverent tone to Billy’s voice. He buries his face in the nearest pillow, hiding the blush until he can compose himself. That doesn’t stop Billy from continuing - seems to encourage him to keep going, actually, and he kisses gently along the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear before he says, “You are so beautiful, taking me so well, fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Billy starts thrusting harder, picking up the pace now that Steve has had a chance to adjust to this new position. It earns him another round of moans, and Steve’s hand comes up from where he’s been gripping at the couch to wrap around Billy’s wrist instead. For a moment he pauses, concerned he’s done something Steve doesn’t like, but then he feels a solid squeeze to his wrist as Steve moans louder on a particular thrust, and he immediately sets about trying to get him to do it again. 

There’s one particular angle that has Steve whining softly with every stroke, and Billy hammers at it solidly for a few long minutes, letting the pleasure of it wash over him as Steve clenches down around him repeatedly. He’s babbling, softly, mostly just a litany of “oh” and “fuck” in varying degrees of breathless desire, depending on how Billy’s thrusting into him at any given moment. 

Bending down, Billy presses another line of kisses over the back of Steve’s neck, reveling in the shudder it earns him. He nips at one earlobe and whispers, “Gonna scream for me, pretty boy?”

Steve’s breath stutters in his throat, and a low moan rumbles up out of his chest as Billy straightens back up. He grabs Steve’s ass, one cheek in each hand, gripping hard as he fucks into him sharply. Steve doesn’t quite  _ scream, _ but he does squeal from the sudden new sensation, and he rocks back against Billy mindlessly. His babbling only gets worse, almost to the point of incoherency. But Billy, close as he is, can hear him even as he goes quiet with how hard he’s panting. “Oh fuck, oh my god, oh, yes, fuck me,” he repeats, and who is Billy to turn down such a request? But he also knows they should get at least one more position in, for the cameras’ sake. 

Billy reluctantly pulls out of Steve entirely, cock bobbing for the camera as he shifts them. The whimper of loss that Steve lets out, and the way his hole tries to clench down on nothing, have Billy feeling vaguely guilty, oddly enough, like he’s neglecting his partner’s pleasure, but rather than examine the emotion too closely, he goes about getting them on track once again. It’s easy enough to roll Steve over on his back and change his position on the couch, getting him situated under Billy’s not insubstantial weight. Once he’s certain that Steve’s torso is comfortable, he sets his hands on the backs of Steve’s thighs, pressing them up and back to give Billy better access to his ass.

What he’s not expecting is the way Steve’s legs just… keep going back. There’s almost no resistance, at least not until his feet are nearly touching his ears, leaving his ass fully exposed at the edge of the couch. Billy is absolutely staring, and whatever mix of turned-on-adoration that Steve sees there is enough to have him laughing softly. 

“C’mon then,” Steve taunts, smirking up at Billy in a mimicry of his words earlier, when he was coaxing Steve into his lap. Billy finds himself helpless against that expression, drawn in like Steve has just become the center of his universe. He leans forward, and then a thought occurs to him, and rather than steal Steve’s lips for another kiss like he’d originally intended, Billy slides down his body instead. Steve looks vaguely confused for a moment, but then Billy’s mouth is pressed against his freshly fucked entrance, and Steve is too busy whining and whimpering in pleasure to focus on anything else.

(It isn’t until later, when he sees the raw footage, that Billy realizes that the move had had Steve’s eyes literally rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. He makes a highlighted mental note of that for next time, because Billy is determined to ensure that there is a next time.)

Steve’s hole flutters around Billy’s tongue with every pass, and he can feel Steve’s thighs trembling in his hands as he holds him open. No matter how much he would like to linger and drive Steve out of his mind just with this, that is not what the studio pays them for, so Billy reluctantly pulls back. Repositioning himself so he can set the head of his weeping cock against Steve’s entrance once again, Billy presses into him as Steve’s hand winds into his hair, tugging his head down as he fills him slowly. He gives Steve the kiss he’s wordlessly asking for, with his head tilted back to the perfect angle, those lush lips parted ever so slightly, a little swollen both from Billy’s mouth and the way Steve keeps biting at his own lips as he makes all his lovely noises. 

The first few thrusts from this angle are purely experimental. By this point, Steve is so well stretched and adjusted to him that Billy can thrust down into him with more ease than ever, especially with gravity on his side. After two slow gyrations of hips, Billy stops holding back, practically slamming down into Steve and watching the pleasure melt across his face. Steve can’t rock back or meet the movement of his hips – all he can do is take exactly what Billy gives him, and moan happily about it, which he does with gusto. 

Billy finds the best angle and rhythm and settles into it, and as soon as he does, his mouth is right back on Steve’s, exchanging panting, open-mouthed kisses in this final stretch before the end of their race, so to speak. 

Releasing his hold on Steve’s hip so he can wrap that hand around his cock instead, Billy smears the fluid gathered at the tip around the head before starting to stroke him, not-quite-in-time with his thrusts. He drops his mouth from Steve’s lips to his ear, making sure to keep his voice soft enough that only Steve will hear him. “That’s it, c’mon gorgeous, come for me, I wanna feel you fall apart, lemme see, please Steve.”

It’s the sound of his name in that breathless, worshipful tone that really pushes him that last inch over the edge, and Steve comes with a loud sob, and a whimpered,  _ “Billy,” _ right in his ear that has them both shuddering. He coats Billy’s fingers, whining softly and tugging on Billy’s hair. That is almost enough to have Billy following right after him, and he barely manages to pull out for the money shot, spilling across Steve’s hole instead of inside him. Maybe next time, he promises himself, relaxing and rolling to the side so he doesn't squish Steve. Absentmindedly, he lifts his hand, licking up the remnants of Steve’s release from his fingers – and then he catches sight of Steve’s wide-eyed stare, and makes a show of that that he only vaguely realizes is now also being caught on camera. Whatever, it’s worth it for the stunned expression on Steve’s face, and the way he clambers into Billy’s lap to lick the taste of himself out of Billy’s mouth. 

They only get a few moments of kissing in before the set comes to life around them, signaling the end of filming and Billy doesn’t think he’s imagining that he’s not the only one reluctant to pull away. But then they’re being pulled apart by different parties requiring attention, and it’s nothing different from any other scene except for the feelings in his chest.

++++

Billy is lurking in the locker room like a creep – and he knows it’s creepy, he does, okay, but this somehow feels better than trying to approach Steve in the parking lot or something. He’s questioning it the entire time he waits, but nothing better occurs to him, and he’s already here anyway, so. 

Abruptly, the shower turns off, and there’s only dripping filling the silence for a minute before Steve emerges. He jumps just a little at seeing Billy there, and says, “I would have thought you’d left by now.”

“Had to make sure I didn’t do any real damage,” Billy says, and it’s playful, but there is a genuine concern that Steve finds endearing, if a little ridiculous, given how soft that scene had been, comparatively. 

“Just to my energy levels,” Steve replies lightly. “Which is easy enough to fix, and I’m always starving after filming.”

“We did work up an appetite,” Billy agrees, and there’s that same gleam in his eyes from earlier, the one that Steve can’t tear his gaze away from, the one that beckons Steve to follow. “Let me feed you,” Billy offers suddenly, and Steve blinks, surprised by the earnest simplicity in his request. 

“There’s this really great diner that’s only like five minutes down the road,” Steve finds himself saying. “They’re my favorite for post-shooting food. You can follow me there.”

The smile Billy gives him is a reward unto itself, and Steve returns it with one of his own. “No judging me on how many pancakes I stuff my face with though, that’s a rule,” he says, moving to pull on his clothes to the sound of Billy’s startled laugh. 

“What about other things you might be stuffing your face with?” Billy teases, laughing brightly when Steve just chucks his towel at him in response. 

He still lets Billy take him out to eat though. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what I planned to be my debut to harringrove but it’s the first thing that’s done, soo here it is. no beta, so please tell me if you saw any typos.


End file.
